With the increasing of network bandwidth, real-time speech communication applications utilizing the internet in a mobile phone, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (referred to as VoIP), have been developed. In a wireless network, packet loss rate, network delay, and network jitter affect the quality of real-time speech communication services.
In VoIP speech communication, a sending device usually implements a speech encoding algorithm with a fixed frame rate and sends data at uniform time intervals. In this case, the time interval jitter of the receiving device for receiving data has a great impact on the speech quality.